107120-morning-coffeebreakfast-090814-forum-warrior-edition
Content ---- ---- it's the breakfast of champions. Also yay I get to post on the first page of Morning Coffee again, I'm getting good at staying up late. My poor body :( | |} ---- ---- ---- G'Night. | |} ---- ---- I LOVE porridge for breakfast! My family thinks I'm pretty weird for it, but it's one of my favourite things :) | |} ---- Yes! I love porridge with sugar and butter, and that's all I need. I prefer Quaker oats, the kind that comes in the big round tall tube..but I've yet to find it over here in the UK. We do have the portion packets though, but that's not as fun to make! :P Also quoting for like :D | |} ---- ---- Scott, you live the life the way you want to, but consider this. Who has it harder to start a conversation and approach the other party? Males or females? Who is more generally accepted as being the one to initiate contact? Males or Females?If you think its hard for you to start a convo, imagine the poor girl who's sitting there flicking her hair and looking at you 3 times while pointing a foot in your direction to try and get your attention to begin with. (not talking Hulk smashers like Dea who go up and club guys and drag them back to the Den. Standard stereotypical male:female date game expectations.) | |} ---- You are correct. My point was if a manager asks their employee out to date, the power imbalance pushes it into sexual harassment very easily. (outside of HR eating your face for opening up lawsuits and improper employee conduct) Yes it can happen from anyone to anyone, but a simple asking out, does not constitute this, which you state clearly so i agree 100%. | |} ---- Pfft, Porridge is too casual. Leftovers is hardcore! Only if you slow down ;) I didn't know you could knit! Dea captured in the heat of knitting: haha I wonder what Scott's lines are. He works in a Comic Book Store so i get the feeling that might contaminate his pick up lines. "Hey Baby, want to see my Super Soldier?" "Do you believe in love at first sight, or do i need to walk by you again?" "Harder then Iron Man or your money back" | |} ---- | |} ---- You guys look awesome together! Also i think you're one of the few who's real life hair is actually longer then their character's hair. That really sounds like fear Scott. :( You only live once. (unless you're a Buddhist, in which case you're coming back as a Coffee Table so live it up!) I learnt something today. This pleases me. My thoughts exactly! (omg, Dea grew a beard!, but sadly, i was wrong) Oh there are many. My fav! | |} ---- ---- CLEAR *Bzzt* CLEAR *Bzzzzt* We're trying to revive it, one smack in the face for confidence boosting at a time. You really are the caretaker!! You should've modelled yourself after Data from Star Trek, you would've had more fun! | |} ---- ---- I think so. He was trying to put them all in the last thread but it maxed out at 14 quotes. | |} ---- ---- ---- Can you add Diets to that list? Weight loss seems to be a contentious subject. | |} ---- ---- Yes *edit* my joke was removed but no 'moderator edit: content' shown :( Just know that Right Said Fred was involved Scott! The top 3 floors have no windows or doors or way down. It's a containment strategy. They figure customers will start buying comics by the 4th day to stave off hunger pains. Is THAT what they call it in Vancouver? :D It does now! Edited August 9, 2014 by Chillia | |} ---- Well you can tell L, M, S or whatever Sesame Street Letter of the day you're dating to bring it! | |} ---- ---- ---- I did...its buried between the others Check again :P | |} ---- ---- Oh there it is! Rocio doesn't know how to slow down. Yesterday, he was sitting at the bar by himself. No one was here so he starts singing about Mojitos. How much he likes them! They're made for him because they rhyme with his name. This pretty Aurin comes up and says he's weird. "Why am I weird, Pretty Lady?" He says going from 0-30. She says "Because everyone knows that cheese is better than Mojitos!" Rocio says, "Well, Hm... that's interesting, we'll have to discuss this over dinner." "Dinner?!" ZOOOM! "There you are my love *KISSY KISSY NOISES!* (Okay that last part didn't happen but you get the drift. Rocio doesn't know slow.) | |} ---- Yeah it's oatmeal. I've been domesticated here in the UK. I say Gotta go eat tea. and the like now! :P | |} ---- ---- I do no such thing. Where do you get these notions?!?! | |} ---- Thank you. Everytime I hear the word Porridge it reminds me of like Oliver Twist or people eating Gruel at an orphanage for some reason. And Oatmeal, something you feed a horse. Can you tell I can't stand Oatmeal?... :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- My brekkie: coffee, kiwis, coffee, blueberries, coffee, coconut milk yogurt, coffee, bacon, coffee What the frak is milo? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- It's like Ovaltine, but better. | |} ---- That's not hard at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I've never heard of Milo. My extensive knowledge of Aussies begins and ends with Men at Work. | |} ---- ---- ---- The one that stood out to me (and i notoriously skip over poems and havn't written any in YEARS, most give me a cringe feeling) is this one: Things might get tough, and hard to explainbut to get a rainbow you must have some rain. Just because dark clouds obscure your viewDoesn't mean the sun won't shine on you. So if it feels like life's stuck in park,just remember this when things get dark:The clouds are merely atmosphere,They'll soon blow away, and leave skies clear. You'll sometimes find within them facesOf friends who shine light in dark places.There's silver linings amid all that grey,So don't lose hope on cloudy days. That's awesome Zid! Great work! (i would've preferred it ended with 'on a cloudy day' but that's splitting hairs) 5/5 for you on that one :) | |} ---- ---- Then you've also heard of vegemite (which is disgusting). | |} ---- Thank you for the compliment, and for the suggestion. You're right-it reads much better that way. YOu might like the sequel. A friend commented that they love cloudy, rainy days. I do, too. The smell of rain is what we both loved most so I wrote a poem about it. Dear Petrichor And ode to the smell of fresh fallen rain, sweet liquid of life, and natures gain. The ultimate truth of what water's for. Fertile Earths boon, dear Petrichor. Morning dew sparkle would be bereft without the scent of raincloud breath. A touch of ozone after lightnings strike provides some flavor to this scent I like. Hot asphalt sizzles with noon day steam as the rain that drizzles feeds all things green. Dampened earth emitting a heady flavor as I close my eyes, inhale, and savor. When sleep overtakes me, I pass into dreams. I smell the rain scent through windows screen. Perhaps while sleeping I'll smell it there, slumber thunders blessing of cool, wet fare. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Lizards are more flexible than humans, the head is only slightly more skewed than what we can do in that position. ^_^ This issue is more in the placement of the facial features than the actual head. | |} ---- ---- I knew there was a reason you were so valuable to the guild! | |} ---- just you wait and see what further levels bring. Minds will be blown. Bread will be toasted. Eggs will be scrambled. Bacon... Possibly... So much to come | |} ---- True. | |} ---- ---- thanks, but no....just no. Though it does get me in the mood to kill things....not your fault, just cant stand most country music. Been a while since I used a grenade...but at the time you could still prep a grenade pin. | |} ---- ...to say that all six of my characters are named after poets: Seeger, Herrick, Jonson on Exile, and Spenser, Audelay, and Donne on Dominion. Suppose I'll provide links if asked. | |} ---- ---- Someone had fun last night!!! :D | |} ---- ---- Oh we have awesome times ahead my friend! :D | |} ---- ---- I approve. The Birthday Massacre is a fantastic band. "Walking With Strangers" is probably their best album. I love "Remember Me" as much as I love "Happy Birthday" from the album "Violet". So many good songs. | |} ---- You found Paludal Caverns on Wildstar?! | |} ---- ---- I will mail you some.. though it might not be good by time it gets there. | |} ---- The wife is out working on outfitting her classroom for the year. As such, my early morning listening for today is this. Callous-removing sliding power chords FTW! | |} ---- Put it in a deep freeze and mail it in a cooler! :D | |} ---- Lol, no, Kedge's Keep. ;) | |} ---- ---- Have you been yelling at people for their beverage choices? | |} ---- ---- If he wasn't before, he's gonna start now... | |} ---- ---- Holy... That's pretty nifty, Kytar. I can't eat it and can't think of a good way to adapt it, but that's some amazing looking stuff. Pro tips for dealing with making a roux: 1) Mixing your flour and fat in a pan together makes serious magic happen. It's crazy how that stuff gums up right away. It's also a necessary part of the process because it "cooks" your flour and takes out some of that raw flour taste. You have to watch and stir it like a hawk, though, because it will very quickly go past blonde and into "brown gravy" or...in my case...BLACK MESS. #GothCooking If this happens to you, maybe consider starting to add liquid just before you think the roux is "ready". 2) Heat your liquid up before adding it, and pour in slowly! If you just dump a bunch of cold liquid into your hot roux, you'll end up with forever lumpy clumps of stuff in your pan. Not pretty. BTW, I used to do that when making cream of mushroom soup, too, and it worked a real treat. Never lumpy, and always perfectly smooth. Except for the weird grey mushroom chunks, that is. >_> Today I had tofu in my oatmeal. I marinated it with honey, orange juice, and a dash of cinnamon...then fried it in light olive oil. Somehow, it ended up tasting faintly like French toast. I have no idea why...since NONE of those ingredients are in French toast the way my mom made it! It was delicious. -T. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wash it again then. This time with soap. | |} ---- Your laundry is very funky? | |} ---- *nods* 是 | |} ---- ---- *hands a roll of Quarters* Well then get to it. They ain't gonna wash themselves. | |} ---- Dude... words don't even describe that awesomesauce. | |} ---- If that's not a picture of me I'll be totes disappoint... | |} ---- ---- Aurin, we leave the the races alone. (I'm kidding, I have no idea.) | |} ---- ---- ---- Ladies man! bow chika wow wow | |} ---- Hold on to yer butts. | |} ---- ---- ---- Parts of it, not the full thing yet. | |} ---- ---- Why so down Kessie? | |} ---- just some things I am diametrically opposed to. but if thats their direction its good that they choose one. hope it works for them ^^ | |} ---- ---- This is indeed legendary! :o And look at that cat going "hey, uhm, dude, whatcha doin'?" Lol. On a separate note, does anyone happen to own a functioning time machine, can be slightly bruised - I am having difficulty finding the time to play. Resorting to not sleeping much only works for a couple days before I collapse. |} | |} ---- Oh, the Pell called, they want you to stop gunking up their sacred element. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- *uses a cannon to throw the eco-friendly specs of the bike with Drusera's seal of approval into their face* And, after several moments of guard-dodging, my journey comes to an abrupt end with the awful truth... The portal to Everstar Grove is closed to the Dominion public! Why? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! | |} ---- ---- Trying to get a fresh Aurin right off the landing craft? You really don't have to work that hard, just flex. Aurin will throw themselves at you for a chance at some tempestuous draken romance. | |} ---- ---- The King Under the Mountain you say? What brings you up from the delves to post today? | |} ---- ---- ---- Good answer. Someone should invent some kind of vitamin D enriched beer for dwarves. | |} ---- ---- ---- You're relaxing with your Poop? You know Bae means Poop right? Why are you calling your GF Poop? If I was a Girl and some guy called me his Bae, I'd be pissed and probably deck him. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm on Seeger at the moment on Evindra. | |} ---- Don't worry it was quick, he is Lethality Efficiency eXperiment after all. On another note... Arva Darkos doesn't seem to mind me to much. I wonder why? And Granok get drunk in weird high places. #Explorerthings | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- While i may claim to be a 3 star Michelin Chef when boredom arises, no, i am not a chef(but can cook!), i was doing a parody of the actual Chef in the thread, Kytar. (chef or food enthusiast i don't think we asked him yet) | |} ---- ---- Once people realise to interrupt, and tank/healer in support gear, the 1IA trash mobs become cake at level 20 Dungeons (when everyone is an alt who knows what they are doing!) I felt the same way on my Stalker. It's still terribad if you run in a Pug where no-one interrupts and tank in dps gear in dps stance and healer is dpsing! | |} ---- ---- I am a mature adult. | |} ---- It's probably easier for you to change, than it is for me. | |} ---- ---- I am an ass-tank. I find most people entering my group are assassins, sent to kill my patience. I can be a jerk sometimes | |} ---- ---- I quit at the end of WotLK, and I preffered my healers to be DPS spec. Because I was a Prot Pally in Heroic ICC 25 man gear. So I just took 4 DPS to make it challenging. | |} ---- ---- ---- Normal dungeons are actually getting "buffed". Though not in the way you think.... | |} ---- Then I think I have my answer. I'm awesome, and Dominion has a better playerbase than Exile so far in my experiences. | |} ---- ----